Une guerre , un combat
by Bellamort17
Summary: Quand la bataille fait rage et que l'on perd l'amour de sa vie , on est prêt à tout .


Je tiens à signaler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , il appartienne à JK Rowling .

C'est ma première fic que je publie , j'espère que j'ai tout fais dans les règles . Et pour commencer , je vous présente une Bellamort .

Chapitre 1 : La guerre

La guerre était déclaré . D'un coté le mal de l'autre le bien . Mais comment peut-on affirmer vraiment être du coté du bien ou du coté du mal ? Voldemort le savait lui ainsi que son acolyte , j'ai nommé : Bellatrix Lestrange .

La grande salle était pleine . L'ordre du Phénix était venu se battre , les professeurs défendaient Poudlard et n'ayant pas réussi à renvoyer les élèves chez moi eux , les élèves se battaient . Selon eux ils se battaient pour la bonne cause , tous avaient choisi de rester là . Se battre .

Le professeur Mcgonagal se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange avec le professeur Slugorhn. Aucun des deux n'arrivant à prendre l'avantage sur Bellatrix , elle zigzaguait .Un coup à droit , un coup à gauche , le moment d'après elle sautait . Elle était dans un état second , un état de folie pure .

Le professeur Dumbledore , quant à lui se battait contre Voldemort . Harry observait le combat en attente d'un moment de faiblesse de la part du Mage noir .Qui ne venait pas , au fond de lui Harry savait qu'il ne viendrait pas . Dumbledore faiblissait peu et ne laissé pas l'avantage à son adversaire .

Bellatrix quant à elle , s'inquiétait pour son Maître . Elle savait que le garçon était là et attendait le moment où il se montrerait vulnérable . Perfide , pensa-t-elle . Oui , ce garçon , ce Potter , elle ne le supporter pas . Il voulait tuer son Maître adoré , son amour secret et elle ne le supportait pas . Cela lui donnait envie d'arrêter son combat et d'aller lui arracher la tête elle-même. Mais Voldemort lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire sous peine de torture .

Un unique moment de faiblesse de la part de Voldemort , Dumbledore lui lancer un expelliarmus qu'il eu peine à éviter , pour Bellatrix s'en fut trop , elle tenta de sortir de son combat où elle gardait avantage et se précipita vers sa Maître . Ce fut à ce moment là , que tout bascula .

Le professeur Slugorhn , professeur de potion , lui lança un Sectum Sempra qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver . Bellatrix se le prit en plein cœur ! Voldemort qui à ce moment , avait détourné la tête pour vérifier que son lieutenant n'avait pas besoin d'aide , vit toute la scène . Un hurlement déchira la Grande Salle .

« Bellatriiiiiiix ! Bellaaa ! »

Ce cri … Ce cri si fort mais si froid en même temps , Bellatrix ne se trompait pas . C'était son Maître . Son Maître avait hurlé de tout ses poumons , pour Bellatrix la raison rester inconnu . Elle l'aimait . Et oui , cela l'attristait de mourir sans qu'il le sache , mais il ne l'aimait pas , cela la détruisait de l'intérieur . Alors pour se réconforter elle se dit qu'elle était morte pour la bonne cause : en servant son Maître .

Oubliant son combat , il se précipita pour aller attraper Bellatrix . Il espérait secrètement que ce ne fut pas un rayon vert qu'il l'ai touché . Il rattrapa la tête de Bella quand cette dernière s'écrasa au sol. Il la regardait , mon dieu qu'elle était belle . Le mage noir ne voulait pas croire qu'elle était morte , d'ailleurs elle était encore consciente , plus que pour quelques secondes ..

« Bellatrix , je t'ordonne d'ouvrir les yeux ! Ouvre les ! Reviens , tu peux pas m'abandonner ! REVIENS ! »

Il avait crier ses mots , sa peine devait sortir . Jamais il ne lui avait avoué , jamais il n'aurait eu cette faiblesse , mais il l'aimait . Et l'évidence lui apparut que maintenant , alors qu'elle mourait . Elle se vidait de son sang . Le seigneur des Ténèbres en avait plein les mains , il regardait ses longs doigts plein de sang , le sang pur de Bellatrix . Il voulait la guérir mais n'avait plus l'énergie pour , il était lui aussi dans un état second .

« Bellatrix , reste éveillé !

Comme promis , je serai morte pour vous Maître …

Non ! Reviens ! Tu ne peux pas mourir , je t'… »

Le mage noir ne fini pas sa phrase . Il regardait toujours Bellatrix , il la secouait , la giflait , hurlait , pleurait . Oui , il pleurait , après tous il était son Maître elle devait lui obéir . Et il lui avait demandé de revenir , mais elle ne le faisait pas . Il essaya de boucher la plaie avec sa main , cette dernière saignait abondamment . Dans un dernier soupir Bellatrix perdit la vie . Voldemort leva des yeux flamboyant de colère et de haine .

« Qui ? Qui a osé la tuer de manière aussi cruel ! »

Harry n'en revenait pas . Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs . Ils assistaient à une scène incroyable , Le seigneur des Ténèbres était en triste et en colère à cause d'une personne qu'il venait de perdre ? Les gens se regardait sans comprendre . Voldemort saisit qui avait osé toucher à sa Bellatrix , à son mangemort et son amour .

« Vous ! C'est vous Slugorhn qui l'avait tué !

Je … Oui .. Mais je voulais seulement la blessé ..

Non ! Vous avez vu qu'elle arrêtait le combat pour venir me voir et vous avez continué . Vous l'avez tué dans son dos ! Vous n'avez même pas eu le courage de l'achever en face ! »

Tout le monde pouvait constater la colère qu'éprouvait Voldemort mais surtout sa peine . Sa peine était terrible , jamais il n'avait dit à Bellatrix ce qu'il pensait . Il l'avait laissé croire qu'elle n'était rien , il l'avait souvent torturer pour le plaisir de l'entendre hurler , s'était souvent entretenu avec elle en privé pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix . Il aimait sa compagnie , il en avait même besoin , c'était devenu vital ! C'était même la raison pour laquelle , elle était devenu son second .

N'en pouvant plus , le mage noir se baisse près de Bellatrix , sa Bella . Il caressait ses cheveux noir , admirait ses lèvres rouge sombre qui tranchaient avec sa peau blanche , oubliant où il se trouvait , et qu'il était entouré de ses ennemis , il se pencha sur elle et dans un lent mouvement il l'embrassa . Il posa ses lèvres pâles et fines sur celle sombre de la sorcière .

« Je trouverai un moyen de te ramener Bella … Chuchota-t-il . »

A ce moment là , Dumbledore c'était approché de lui et lui dit :

« Je connais peut être un moyen mais je ne sais pas si tu t'écoutera toi-même … »

Chapitre 2 : Le sauvetage

Lord Voldemort releva la tête . Avait-il dit que ? Non . Il passa son bras sous la tête de Bellatrix et l'autre sous ses jambes et la porta .

« Je te suis … furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça comme réponse . »

Alors , ils partirent tout les deux en direction du bureau de Dumbledore . Pour Dumbledore , la solution était simple : utiliser le retourneur de temps .

« Quoi ? C'est ça ta solution miracle ! Je croyais que tu avais une incantation ou une potion pour la faire revivre !

Tu sais bien que ça n'existe pas , quand quelqu'un meure on ne peut pas le ramener à la vie .

Mais des sorciers ont perdu la raison avec ça !

C'est pour ça … Soit tu es assez fort pour sauver Bellatrix et tu y arrivera soit tu perdra .

Et si je n'y arrive pas !

Je ne suis pas fou , j'ai vu comment que tu as réagi à sa mort . Tu l'aime , et si tu n'a pas compris qu'elle t'aimait aussi c'est que tu es aveugle .

Je le fais . Je n'ai pas le choix .

On a toujours le choix Tom .

Non je ne l'ai pas , il faut que Bellatrix revienne . »

Il contemplait toujours la jeune femme endormi pour toujours . Non cela était inconcevable , il faut qu'elle revienne ! Dumbledore lui tendait le retourneur de temps . Il posa Bellatrix sur un divan et lui parla avant de partir :

« Ne t'inquiète pas , je vais te sauver , tu vivras . Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir vaincu pour que toi tu ne sois pas à mes coté quand cela arrivera . »

Une dernière fois , dernier instant de faiblesse , il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras . Cela lui fit du bien de sentir la jeune femme dans ses bras . Il se retourna et prit le retourneur de temps puis ajouta à l'intention du professeur :

« Si quelqu'un la touche pendant mon absence , je te le ferais payer à toi !

Ne t'inquiète pas , je veillerai sur elle . »

Alors , il régla les aiguilles puis dans un dernier coup d'œil tout changea .

Il se retrouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore , une heure plus tôt avant le meurtre . Vite , il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre , il devait retourner dans la grande salle . Il transplana donc directement .

Trop tard , le combat avait déjà commencé ! Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il fit , il attrapa le bras de Bellatrix et transplana hors de cette guerre . Le Voldemort du passé ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait , pourquoi apparaissait-il à deux endroits à la fois et pourquoi son lui avait emporté son mangemort ?Les combats cessèrent quand tous virent que Voldemort ne se battait plus .

Un peu après , les deux concernés réapparurent . Voldemort courut vers Bellatrix qui n'avait toujours rien compris . Le mage noir avait saisit ce qu'il se passait , horrifié il prit Bellatrix dans ses bras . L'autre Mage noir s'effaça .

Bellatrix ne comprenait rien , pourquoi était-il deux ? Et pourquoi ce soudain élan de tendresse ? Cependant , ne voulant pas vexé son Maître , elle ne dit rien . De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Voldemort relâcha son mangemort .

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire , osa-t-il enfin prononcer .

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Bellatrix , tu .. tu es morte pendant le combat .

Je suis quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle .

Je ne vois aucune autre raison pour laquelle j'aurais utilisé le retourneur de temps . Donc , tu t'es faite tuée pendant le combat , par qui je ne sais pas . Je saurais bien ce qui s'est passé . »

Elle ne disait rien . Elle avait l'air choquée , comment ? Comment avait-elle pu mourir ? Elle avait l'avantage ! Sans rien dire , Voldemort lui attrapa le poignet et transplana , laissant l'ordre et les autres ébahis .

De retour à son manoir , il décida qu'il était temps qu'il avoue tout à Bellatrix . Il n'avait plus envie de prendre le risque de la perdre ! Alors il lui avoua tout . Il lui avoua que toutes ces longues soirées passaient à parler de Potter n'était qu'une excuse pour qu'il l'ait pour lui tout seul . Que toutes ces missions inutiles étaient faites pour qu'il soit avec elle , juste avec elle .

Soudain , elle saisit ce qu'il était en train de lui annoncer . Elle n'en revenait pas , elle ne bougeait plus . Croyant qu'il l'avait choqué , Voldemort commença à s'éloigner de peur d'être rejeté . Pourtant elle n'avait ni l'air en colère ni choqué plutôt pensive , alors il se rapprocha et lui prit les mains . Bellatrix se laissa faire , ce qui n'échappa pas à Voldemort qui en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras .

« J'ai eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir le faire , avoua-t-il honteux .

Pourquoi ça ? Je pensait pas que cela était possible ..

Parce que tu m'a bien regardé ?

Oui .

Et alors ? Tu peux vraiment affirmer que je ressemble à un humain ?

Non , mais je vous aime comme vous êtes .

Je t'en prie tutoie moi .

Pourquoi ça ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire , je suis une mangemort .

Parce que je t'aime et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu m'aime .

Je ne vois pas ce que ça fait .

Tu va vite comprendre … »

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres . Elle eut un choc , elle qui espérait ça depuis tellement longtemps . Mais était-ce réel ?

« Tu as compris ?

Je .. Non .

Faut-il que je dépose un genoux à terre pour te le demander ?

Me demander ? Mais quoi ? »

Il posa un genoux à terre , elle voulut l'imiter mais il la fit rester debout . Il lui prit la main :

« Veux tu m'épouser ? Tu veux bien devenir la femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou bien me rejette-tu ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas , tout dans sa tête se bousculait. Le mage noir voyait bien cela , mais il voulait une réponse . Si elle répondait non , il n'avait plus qu'a allait supplier Potter de le tuer . Il avait peur , il exerça une pression sur sa main puis se releva pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Bellatrix .

« Oui . »

Il était tellement heureux qu'elle accepte , qu'il l'embrassa sans plus attendre . Il se dit qu'enfin il allait pouvoir vivre heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps .


End file.
